User talk:Toa Schmeater-Akk
Hello and welcome to this wiki! Contact me if you need any help or have some questions. I'm an administrator, and I will likely be able to solve most of your problems. Fear my Power!!! Uh... what do you mean? Fear my Power!!! Iruini story You're free to create your own stories and Bionicle related fan stuff in this wiki so go ahead. --Toatapio Nuva 14:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Just go to the front page article creation box, write the name of the story and click create article. Then you can just write the story and save. --Toatapio Nuva 04:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: Iruini Oh, you made a HT Iruini story. That's great, but culd you put links on the names of the characters like Henkka and Iruini? --Toatapio Nuva 17:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't think you should pester the bureaucrat of this wiki about how good your story is. And you misspelled "resurrection." :P CHEERS Don't add extra paragraphs to the HT main page. It ruins the alignment. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Why are you using characters from the Altronia Continuity? They're not yours. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sidd here Dude, I'm glad TheSlicer is nice enough to alert me of character infringement. If you want to use our guys, it would make me happy if you contacted me about it first. I'm an easygoing guy. I can take it, and you can feel free to post on my talk page. Do I know you from Author's Hangout from another name? Do you know what Author's Hangout is? If you want to add on to the sections I added on to our characters' pages that account for your use of them, go ahead, but don't alter the main info section, please. If you simply think our guys are awesome and want to use them, feel free to ask first. If you want to use Argh's, I'll ask him, 'cuz he's hardly ever on. If you want to contact me, use the links below. Hey! I go on a little more often then you think, Sid. Anyways, Toa Schmeater-Akk, Sid is right, I'm a little unhappy, so please ask next time you use some of my characters, cause as long as you ask and follow Sid's guidelines, I'm cool. for the moment however, I'll be reading your story. ArghYeMatey 02:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, dude. All, right, you can use some of our guys, but, like Argh said, I would like a few favors. *You are free to edit the pages of characters you use or have used, just please put your info under a secondary headline titled "Other Fanon" to separate it from ours. *Please try to let us know beforehand, but If I don't get back to you for a long time, go ahead with it. *If you like, you can make a Lego account and post your story there as well as here, or some of it, like little backstories or side stories. Or not, If you don't want to. I'm just inviting you. Keep up the fanon writing and have a jolly ol' time! What you asked Tapio What do you mean? I didn't think he was writing any stories. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Story Um, what story of mine? I have no on going stories right now. --Toatapio Nuva 06:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Story Yes, of course. Why not? But you need to ask the writer you have in mind about this first. --Toatapio Nuva 06:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) thank you for asking me I would be glad to write the chapter of your story, but there are a lot of good authors if I had to recomed three they would be ids5621, makuta kaper, and TheSlicer. obviously I would like you to chose me but I understand if you don't Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] I do not have a a exact plan yet but I am working on ideas I will right the first three chapters soon : well I have a quesion about the partners thing my story line takes place on a custom planet but it will some how (sorry cant tell any one) tie back to the matoran universe do you think this custom planet could have any relation to the codak nui tales ��� yes it is all of the fannon is not writen yer but here is a link Noctxia Magna � by the way I will write the chapters in your stroy soon but meanwhile Dark rendevous is on hold � If you're going to do anything with The Leviathos Chronicles, could you please keep it non-canon for our storyline? It would mess up the storylines of a lot of people, namely and me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] no it is not done and I know its been a long time but I have had a lot of essays and projects at school so I will have it done as soon as possible I apologize for the inconvience Rajal... Sure, no prob, especially since my guy's name is spelled Rajal, not Rojal. Don't take offense at that, please. I don't really care if you use a very similar name to one of my guys' names, since there's so many MOC's on this wiki, somebody's going to have to come up with a name that's almost taken. Here's an example. I made up this guy (whose page needs work) in 2005. I found out about this guy shortly after joining the wiki. Anyway, just go ahead with it. Use Rajal or Rojal, which ever you please. (Although I would slightly prefer Rojal) Many successful articles to you! Uh... You didn't ask permission. Please ask permission before using someone else's media. Could you please use a different island? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']] I am probably about 5/3 complete but it will I have been reading you two stories I have made a deadline for myslef which is this weekend I am so sorry please understand but a lot of complications have come up in my life away from the wiki so I will be unable to write the first chapter of you story in at all a timely fasion I am so sorry but I will actualluy write the later one . it just as I said before I am have a lot to deal wiht thankyou so much I will definitly write the thrid and this time I will have straitened every thing out Thank you for understanting you don't need to include an animation sure But I will need to read the chapter that comes befoe it first